


Finding the Write Way Through Hell

by Dayz_who_that



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is an assassin, because you know, crackhead hoursssss eyyyy, fluff in the darkness, no, uhm be warned it will get bloody, what'sthat?? a knife, writer luz and assassin amity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayz_who_that/pseuds/Dayz_who_that
Summary: Dating apps are really bad at matching people up based on users' similar search histories... or maybe they're too good? What happens when a writer intertwines with an assassin? "Her status read: 'Looking for a new muse to spark my passion for writing again.'"AGED UP CHARACTERS AND MY OWN AU - meaning a) no, I am not going to do anything sexual just because they are aged up. I just need the young adult vibe or it won't make sense. b) this is going to be a new world where they are both humans in the human world. Not every character from the original series will be introduced. My way or the high way kids.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. WeDate

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from a Tumblr or Twitter post which I can no longer find anymore :)) fun

“Oh wow.”

It was a dark and cloudy night when Luz’s phone pinged with a new notification. The twenty-year-old, aspiring writer perked up like a puppy dog at the sound. She wasn’t used to getting messages from anyone, besides the occasional spam mail from a Nigerian Prince about expensive herbal tea. Luz almost fell for the trap once.

A green banner from WeDate displayed itself proudly on her lock screen. “You (finally) got a match up!” it read. “Slide left to view the lucky person.”

In the excitement, Luz almost closed her laptop without saving her draft. A close catch. She would have lost an incredible amount of one sentence of incoherent key smashes. Luz looked dejectedly at the open Word document.

“I guess all my inspiration really did leave me, just like Mami said it would.” The Latina heaved a sigh and stretched out her scrunched-up body. A bone loudly popped back into place. She exited out of the program, clicking the “Don’t Save.” button before putting her computer to sleep.

With nothing else to do besides reheating up her leftover ramen noodles, Luz grabbed her phone and plopped onto bed. She opened WeDate in one swift tap and grinned idiotically as the loading page refreshed.

_I wonder who my match is. I hope they’re cute._

_I also hope it’s not a creepy catfish again._ Luz shivered at the harrowing memory. _Begone thoughts._

WeDate made a bold choice to pair up users based on their search histories. As a sensible one could probably tell, this was not kindly received at first. Somehow, researchers were able to produce accurate statistics explaining why this algorithm was superior. Once one person ended up in a successful relationship, the word spread, and this app was suddenly everywhere. Luz downloaded WeDate in a spur of the moment decision, then completely forgot about it for a while.

The home page of the app finally came into view. An exclamation mark on the notification tab caught Luz’s attention. She clicked and –

“Oh wow.”

\--

Amity didn’t dislike her job. She got to kill for a living! And it paid well with work benefits and full health insurance! Something you don’t see too often in the United Countries. But sometimes the constant blood and gore just tired her out. It was the same old process with every assassin. What she wouldn’t give for a day of living life differently, with friends and perhaps even a – gasp – significant other.

Wiping fresh blood off her cheek, Amity noticed her phone buzz from the floor. It had fallen out in the skirmish, protected, though, by her durable phone case. She picked it up. A text from the employer asking about the situation. Amity sent back a thumbs up, then blocked the contact. They always paid in advance and trusted that she got the problem was taken care of, which she did without fail.

Just as Amity turned off her phone, another message vibrated the device, this time from a dating app. The twenty-one-year-old stared at the colorful popup. When did she download a silly app like this?

Her curiosity overwhelmed her disbelief, and Amity opened WeDate. When did she make an account? Was her private information broadcasted to the public for all to see? What if a target leaked her data and told everyone she was doing God’s dirty work?

Amity laughed at her racing mind. None of her victims ever saw the next sunrise.

She pressed the notification tab, directing her to a profile of her “match”. The girl in the pictures attached was stunningly beautiful. _Luz._ She was shorter than Amity – and younger too – with dark chocolate hair and playful eyes. Her status read: “Looking for a new muse to spark my passion for writing again. P.S. I like food and movies. And cats.”

Amity’s mouth slowly curled up in a slight grin, then a wide smile.

_Cute. I want to meet her soon._

\--

“I want to meet her soon!” Luz exclaimed, a big goofy grin plastered on her face.

Amity’s bio was very short and there was only one picture for the smitten girl to ogle over. Luz couldn’t stop staring. Who knew someone this handsome was alive, and, better yet, in her city? Amity must work out a lot for those muscles to strain against her varsity jacket. The back of the coat read “Grudgby”, a term Luz was yet to be familiar with. This girl she had matched up with was fine as hell.

“Should I be the first to message her? Would that be too unexpected?” Luz waited for no one to answer. “Ah, dammit I’m just going to do it.”

[Hey ;) I think you are going to be Mona Lisa to my Louvre. I want to get lost in those pensive, golden eyes of yours while I create a masterpiece dedicated to you. Would you be interested in meeting me at the Breakfast Nest downtown to get to know each other more?]

Luz reread the text. Would Amity be creeped out by the jargon? The writer sighed and deleted everything.

[Wanna hang?]

You never notice how terrifying the “send” button is until you need to send it to a person you admire. Luz couldn’t move her finger the needed inch to deliver the message. She hovered closer and closer to the green arrow, then chickened out at the last second.

“I can’t do this! But you have to! I can’t, it’s too scary! Just do it, woman, for the hot girl!”

Right as she was about to hit send, Amity sent her a message.

[I think you are really cute and would like to be more acquainted with you. I do not know if I will be able to embody the muse you seek, but we’ll never know if we don’t try. When is a good place and time for a first meeting?]

Luz’s eyes widened. Her hands shook as she typed out a response.

[I would like to be more acquainted with you as well. Don’t worry about the muse rubbish right now. How does noon tomorrow at the Breakfast Nest sound?]

It wasn’t long before Luz received a reply. Not even a power wash could wipe off her smile.

[Sure, I’d love to.]


	2. Love at First Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found the Tumblr post after so much digging last morning *^* So many cool ideas on the thread

Clothes were strewn everywhere in the single-room apartment. After emptying out a majority of her closet and drawers, Luz finally found an outfit that she felt was suitable to wear on a first date. She twirled around in her long, patterned skirt in front of the mirror.

“Looking pretty fly, self.” Luz finger gunned at her reflection and winked. “Who’s that sexy thing I see over there?”

She struck a fierce pose. “Yuh. That’s me, standing in the mirror.”

While Luz secured her shoulder-length hair with two fashionable clips, she let her mind run loose.

Wait, would this even be considered a first date? How did normal humans interact when meeting someone online? Luz thought about buying something to impress Amity with, then realized she was broke as heck and couldn’t even afford her own meals at times. As a new writer, Luz was nothing but a small fish in the large sea. Some girlfriend she would be if this relationship sailed smoothly.

 _First things first. I have to make it through this meeting. Who knows? Maybe Amity turns out to be a serial killer or assassin._ Luz giggled at her unrealistic joke, shaking off some first date jitters. _Wouldn’t that be something?_

The Latina stepped outside her apartment for the first time in a week, and sunlight immediately blinded her eye. She hissed at the sky; curse it for letting a ball of torturous gas shine into her sensitive peepers. The last time she went out was for groceries. And she bought close to nothing.

Her phone jolted her back to human. Luz’s heart fluttered at the name.

[WeDate - Amity: Hey, I just left the house, will b there in a few :P]

Well, it was too late to back down now. Onward toward fate. And possible embarrassment. Luz was prone to accidents. Very, very prone.

\--

Amity whistled the chorus of the song “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran. It was a nice song that brightened her day whenever she heard it on her playlist. Even after the nth time of replaying “Perfect”, Amity was far from tired of the tune and catchy lyrics. Sue her for being a romantic assassin. She was human and had feelings too.

The second Amity’s watch beeped at 12:00 PM, Luz turned the corner of the Breakfast Nest. Amity hadn’t noticed Luz’s presence yet, but Luz sure had noticed hers and almost dropped to the floor from heatstroke. This wasn’t far from the truth, because Amity looked even hotter in person. Was that possible? Maybe the Amity in front of her was a mirage from her fantasies.

Luz poked the figure’s buff arm and jumped back with a gasp. It was real all right. Real and very muscle-y. Hot.

“Oh, hey! Luz?”

Damn even her _voice_ was hot. Amity was, in short, the perfect person.

“H-hey, Luz is me. I am her. That’s me, haha,” Luz tittered. “Wowyou’resohot.”

“What?”

“Hahaha nothing,” – _shut up brain or so help me_ – “Did you wait long?”

Amity shook her head no, causing her high ponytail to swish from side to side. It completely mesmerized Luz. This date was going to be a disaster, wasn’t it?

The duo walked into the café/restaurant/bar (all-inclusive!) and ordered their favorite dishes. For Amity it was a plate of pasta covered with an unhealthy scoop of marinara sauce and parmesan cheese. Only the best carbs for the athletic. Luz decided to choose a lighter – and less expensive – dish of salad with complimentary ranch dressing from the help-yourself salad cart. Amity gave the skinny girl a weird look.

“If you’re trying to lose weight, I don’t think that’s a good idea given your current status. I mean, not in a pushy way! It’s just, I could probably snap you in half because you’re a walking twig-human.”

“Please do,” Luz whispered underneath her breath.

“What?”

“What?”

“I thought you said something.”

“Huh, who me? You must be delusional. I mean! I’m delusional, you’re perfect. Ah, but not in a creepy stalker way. We’re both delusional in a way because we are here… today… at this nice eatery… talking… So do you have any interests?”

Amity was hanging on to every word that spewed forth from the loquacious writer.

“I don’t really. My job takes up a lot of my time. Unless you know how to, _metaphorically_ , kill someone without leaving evidence. But what am I saying-“

“Air shot between the toes. It’ll look like a heart attack,” Luz stated, her face deadpan. She was actually thinking of writing a murder mystery and had begun research on the most interesting ways to kill off a character. Her antagonist had to be as crafty as the detective following in his footsteps.

The assassin sucked in a deep breath. If Amity wasn’t already in love, now was just the deal-breaker that sent her spiraling off the cliff into a sea of affection.

“Ok~,” Amity said in a weak voice. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Luz flushed in surprise. “Y-you want to be my girlfriend?”

Amity had never nodded so fast in her life. This girl was perfect. Cute, affectionate, and smart – most of the time. She reached out and gently encompassed Luz’s tiny hand.

“If you say yes right now, I’ll pay for all the food you want to eat.”

“You should’ve just led the conservation with that! I would love to be your girlfriend. I’m going to go order some real food now. No going back on your word!”

Luz left the table with a more cheerful attitude. Amity just chuckled at the childish excitement and watched her new baby order a meal worthy of a queen. Luz whipped around, caught Amity’s eyes, and beamed.

“Thank you, Amity!”


	3. On the Write Path

Ambivalence. That was the perfect word to describe Luz right now.

**am·biv·a·lence**

/amˈbivələns/

_noun_

  1. the state of having mixed feelings or contradictory ideas about something or someone.



On the one hand, Amity was in her room :D ! On the other hand, Amity was in her room D: !

“I’m really, really sorry about the mess! I wasn’t expecting the date to turn out this well and everything started happening so fast that I just left the house without looking back because you know, no regrets! But now I do regrets.”

Luz sunk to the carpeted floor of her apartment, cradling her head in her hands. Amity looked beyond the doorway to take in the scene. Clothes piled up high on almost every piece of furniture with a surface, probably from the morning. Dishes and food packages littered the ground so much there wasn’t even much ground to see. Yet even in this lost land of rubble, there was an island of hope. Luz’s work desk.

Amity started cleaning up a path to the one spotless table in the house, making mental notes about where she put each item for later. Visibly sweating, Luz followed suit and tried to help put her junk away.

“I-I didn’t know you would be so good at cleaning up after others,” Luz tried. She snatched up a sports bra from her bed and tossed it aside when Amity glanced back.

“Yeah, I guess I just picked up the skill from my years around the… world.”

 _It’s because I have to clean up after my little “incidents”!!_ Amity thought to herself. _Why is Luz so innocent? She let in a complete stranger into her house!_

“That’s so cool! I wish I had the motivation to tidy up around here more often. Was it fun?”

Amity blinked. “Was what what?”

“Was traveling the world fun?”

“It’s alright, I guess. Nothing much to see besides buildings. And there are buildings everywhere. I would rather stay in one place. Moving every so often wears me out.”

Luz collapsed into a chair Amity cleaned up. This was the first time she’d sat on it in a while. Comfortable.

“I would love to travel more. Too bad I’m stuck in this city with nothing to my name.” Luz ran a tired hand through her dark chocolate hair.

“Maybe we can see the world together. I know that Japan has some pretty nice tourist places. (Not like I’ve had the time to visit any.)”

“Ooh, yes! Japan is on my top places-to-go-before-I-croak list. I want to dive into all the anime and food and arcades! Say, Amity?”

Luz was suddenly in the taller girl’s face, eyes sparkling. Amity flushed with color. “Have you ever watched any anime? Or read any mangas?”

It took the tomato a while to react.

“Can’t say I have,” she mumbled, a hand covering her mouth.

“Oh, this we got to do together. You’re going to be a fellow weeb in no time! We can start with Studio Ghibli, then some BNHA…” Luz rambled on and on about her extensive knowledge of movies and TV shows. All Amity could do was smile. She picked up a sketchbook filled with quick doodles and reminders or side comments. What an interesting book she stepped into.

\--

“So, this is what you’ve been working on?”

Luz eagerly nodded. She was showing her - very - new girlfriend a couple of drawing concepts for her new novel idea. It was an exhilarating feeling, letting someone come into your mind.

“Yeah, what do you think about them? Are they accurate enough?”

Amity closed her eyes to imagine the scene in her head. Luz noticed her eyebrows scrunch together in a very cute way. Maybe she should let Amity read some more drafts.

“Based on the information you supplied me, I think the pool of blood would be a lot smaller in size. You did stab their hands. Also, drawing a picture from this angle will tell your viewers essentially nothing. The important places where you did the damage is covered up by a leg.”

If Luz had a ring, she would’ve brought it out and proposed on the spot. “Amazing~” She had found her inspiration again: her name was Amity and she was a goddess of beauty and smarts. Athena would be proud.

Luz’s hands started typing out descriptive sentences without waiting for her brain to catch up. Amity sat to the side and guided the writer down the rocky path using formerly acquired knowledge. From where, the assassin would not say.

“Just focus on your story, Luz. We can talk more about me later.”

“It’s kind of hard to focus with you so close,” Luz said. Her eyes flicked to the side, breaking her concentration and, in doing so, misspelling “Someone said”. Luz groaned and hit the backspace key several times while Amity laughed out loud.

Who knew writing could be so much fun with a buddy?

When Luz’s imagination-powered adrenaline crashed, they had already made it to chapter two of the murder mystery. 2,681 words. 10 pages of fine tunned paragraphs. Luz grinned from ear to ear as she scrolled up and down the document. A simple “thank you” was nowhere close to the gratitude Luz wanted to show.

Amity was starting to notice some similarities between the antagonist and herself, which was a compliment. She got to kill people both in real life and on paper! This was a high-level achievement for a person like her.

Amity’s phone rang and she excused herself to take the call. Only once she was a safe distance away from Luz and other human beings did Amity pick up the call.

“Mittens, you have a new assignment from a client. Come grab your reports and more details at the butcher shop.”

“Yessir.”

"Don't forget about me! I'm still here!"

"And ma'am."

\--

The butcher shop was not a place where one would buy fresh meat from, though who would even want to walk near the store with the horrible stench of blood wafting off the building. Amity was already used to the smell; it became a weird perfume to her. As she entered the shop, a mechanical whirr sounded behind her and the metal door swung shut with a heavy sigh. Another wall barricaded her from advancing forward. A microphone shot up from the gate.

[ _Please identify yourself._ ] The female robotic voice never changed.

“Amity M. Blight.”

The red recording lights blinked twice, then turned green with the name recognition. Gears shifted on the other side.

[ _Thank you. Welcome,_ Amity M. Blight _to the Owl House. Watch your back. We are not responsible for any lost body parts inside our premises._ ]


	4. In Her Best Interest

Amity showed up at Luz’s house the next day with a single sunflower. It was a radiant sight to see. Not just the flower, though. The green-haired Amazon warrior sported a red plaid jacket on top of her white tank top. Around her waist tied a coat as black as Amity’s neatly trimmed fingernails. Slightly ripped jeans and combat boots wrapped the entire outfit together like a bow. Luz wanted to draw her girlfriend so badly.

The artist herself was wearing an oversized, short-sleeved hoodie with “UwU” printed on the front. It made her look more like a teddy bear than a human, which Amity considered was a perk, not a loss.

“Wow, Amity. What’s this for?”

“Luz! Well, I didn’t know which type of flower was your favorite so I went with a sunflower to match your energy.”

“Aww, that’s so cute. I love it! I’ll go put it in some water. Come in!”

Amity stuck a hand in her pant pockets, making sure her surprise for later was still intact. It was, thankfully. If she had lost it, Amity wouldn’t know a good explanation to tell her bosses. It was already a miracle for them to get her something so hackable, yet they managed.

The assassin laid her golden eyes on a large bulletin board that took up more than half the living/bedroom wall. Red string connected printed pictures and scraps of ripped notebook paper, following Luz’s plotting mind through her story, all pinned to the board with multicolored tacks. It was an astonishing sight to see. Amity walked closer to get a better view and read some notes. One snapshot, in particular, caught her attention the most. She gingerly unpinned the picture and examined the murder scene reference. It seemed oddly familiar…

Amity’s throat hitched at the revelation. This was security footage from her last mission three months prior. The figure was hard to tell from the blur but it was her work nonetheless. She nervously put the picture back in its former place, hoping – praying – that her girlfriend would not notice the light green tip of hair at the bottom left corner. Why did she not wear a hood last time? Oops.

“Hey, Luz?” Amity cautiously asked. The Latina stuck her head out from the bathroom. “Did you get all these reference pics from the internet?”

“Yeah! It’s amazing how much information is spilled on there. Also, the threads you can find on different topics are amazing; people are smart! I get a lot of my factual evidence from online.”

Amity nodded. The internet was indeed a useful place to find anything and everything, but not very trustworthy at times. Luz came over and sat down on her mattress.

“Do you have any friends in the medical or criminal investigation sector? I think getting information from them is much more accurate.”

Luz whined and made a sad puppy dog face. “I don’t have many friends. Or any, honestly.”

Putting a hand over her mouth, Amity rushed over to apologize.

“Ohmygod, I didn’t know. That was careless of me.” The taller girl hugged her baby. Luz pressed her face into Amity’s chest immediately. Years of no physical contact, besides the cashier handing her back some loose change, really does a number on a person. Also, Amity was comforting. Luz inhaled a faint scent of iron. Interesting.

“I am fine, though,” Luz said, her voice muffled from the clothes. “It’s just been a couple of years with no one to confide to, but now I have you and you’re very knowledgeable on a lot of topics! I’m very lucky.”

“No, I’m the lucky one,” Amity mumbled. She stroked her fingers through her girlfriend’s soft hair.

The writer suddenly jumped up from Amity’s lap, nearly bonking the other girl in the jaw. “Oh, Amity! I have this one scene in mind but I don’t know if it will work. Could you peer edit it?”

Luz scrambled to fetch her laptop and brought it back. She placed it into Amity’s hands and sat down on the side. Amity did not approve of this position. “Luz,” she said as she placed the device aside, her hands grabbing at the air. “Come here.”

Innocently enough, Luz stood up, only to be pulled into Amity’s grasp again. A subtle gasp escaped the girl’s lips when her back hit a wall of muscle. “That’s better.”

Amity enwrapped Luz in a bear hug with the computer in Luz’s lap. “Now we can both edit at the same time!” To say Luz blushed was an understatement. Her face burned up in ecstasy and she melted into Amity’s embrace.

 _Oh wow. Oh wow oh wow oh wow. Oh wow-_ Luz’s brain short-circuited and her soul left the building. With a light chuckle, Amity brushed aside from loose strands of hair and got to work on the story.

_I’m going to get Luz all the information she needs for her book. If no one else will support her, then I’ll do that and more. Precious bean._

That day, the assassin made a silent vow to always protect this child.

\--

While Amity wasn’t the best artist in the world, she understood the rudimentary functions of a good image or drawing. She understood where to place certain objects to get the clearest meaning across to the viewer. She also understood where to add more or less blood – er color to really make things pop.

As the assassin-turned-photographer-for-now finished moving around bodies and props, Amity looked down at her work with a satisfied smile. Her gorgeous eyes glinted in the dim lights and the splatter of red on her cheek just made her seem more badass.

_This will be a perfect reference picture scene for Luz!_

Amity crouched at a specific angle and snapped a couple of pictures, selecting a few of the best before switching to another angle. She felt like a crime scene detective, the exact opposite profession she currently held in high regard. But she liked this rush of adrenaline; it certainly differed from her regular killing sprees.

The hooded girl whipped out a pen and notepad to jot down some new information she found during her time out.

[ _It took ten Belladonna berries, crushed into liquid form, to create a strong enough poison to kill a man once injected into body with needle. Entire process took roughly about half an hour before he hit the floor, but not before going through a cycle of stumbling around and hallucinating. Useful for putting someone to sleep but I don’t know how an autopsy would fare._ ]

[ _Knife laced in snake venom from a viper was not good idea. The man still fought clearly against ~~me~~ opponent. No sign of symptoms until his bloodstream was fully intoxicated and collapsed. Would not recommend in a battle unless it’s a solo operation and ~~I~~ attacker can run away later._]

[ _Burning evidence and current clothes._ ]

Amity put her black mask on and silently worked into the night to clean up the mess she had made in the alleyway. It took much longer than usual since she generally didn’t do her job for show. So much blood on the brick walls… The moon began its descent across the polluted city sky and a yellow sun soon replaced the darkness with light. Amity wiped her forehead. Sweat drenched down her back in an awkward way.

“Finished so soon, Mittens?” The tired assassin rolled her eyes at the nickname but didn’t turn around.

“Yep, where’s my paycheck?”

Something heavy landed at her feet with a thud. Amity looked down at the bulging, black briefcase. “Thanks.”

“No new clients so you can take a breather for two weeks. If anything happens, we’ll call you.”

Amity nodded in response. The speaker’s footsteps turned away, then paused. “Oh, by the way, how’s your new girlfriend? Did she like the credit card we set up?”

Just thinking about Luz brightened up Amity’s day. “She loved it. The health results are phenomenal. Almost like she’s leveling up as a video game character.”

“Good, good. Go have fun with your girl, then, ya snooze. Don’t need to keep her waiting.”

“Yessir!”


	5. The Week Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PURELY SLICE OF LIFE AND FLUFF! NOTHING IS PLOT RELATED. YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ THIS CHAPTER TO UNDERSTAND THE REST OF THE STORY.
> 
> Also shameless plug but go check out my strangers to lovers AU with a twist if you want something actually deep to read. Titled: You're But a Stranger to Me.

“…And you’re sure this is the best possible way?”

“Come on, I promise you won’t hate it as much as you think. I’ll buy you a treat afterward!”

“It’s easy for you to say that because you are built like Michelangelo chiseled you from stone. I, on the other hand, have not run a single day in my life. Unless you count running away from my responsibilities. Haha.”

Amity gave Luz a light tap on the shoulder as she jogged in place. “You need to get out of your cave more often. And you need more exercise. You get winded from climbing up a single flight of stairs!”

“Hmph, I like my cave. It’s quiet and dark and at the perfect temperature. Unlike the outside world. I think I’m allergic to sunlight. Maybe I’m a vampire?”

“I can certainly say that you’ve enchanted me by your bewitching looks, but that’s not the point. Please,” Amity cupped her girlfriend’s face in her rough hands. “Please try being more active. You don’t have to run every day. I’m just worried about you, that’s all. Try it for me?”

Luz couldn’t resist the pleading. “Fine, I’ll run with you. But once I get too tired, I’m stopping immediately.”

“That’s all I want.”

With a smile, Amity took Luz by the wrist and lead her downtown. It was a horrible experience. For the breathless writer, at least. Amity enjoyed the warm sunlight accompanied by a slight summer breeze. She also secretly enjoyed watching Luz struggle from a couple of feet behind, but no emphasis on the struggle.

“Stop!”

Amity slowed down to a halt. “Tired already?”

“O-obviously. How far, gasp, how far did we run?” Luz choked out over her pants. Pants as in sound effect, not clothing piece. She grabbed the water bottle from Amity with a slight nod of acknowledgment, then proceeded to gulp down half the bottle before dumping the rest of the liquid on her burning body.

“Uh, well I still see your house. Does that answer your question?”

Luz turned around in disbelief, coughing on some water. “What?!?” She wiped away some drool and slicked her damp hair back. “No way we only ran this far. I refuse to believe that. Why does time feel so long when you exercise yet so short when I write?”

Amity patted the short Latina on the head. Luz’s hair gleamed as the water droplets hit the sun's rays. Or sweat droplets. Either one was probably present.

“I would hug you, but now you’re all wet.”

“Oh, buddy, I’m going to hug you so hard to make you payback for this torture. I’m going to use you as my personal towel. You’re going to wish you never made me set foot outside my apartment complex.”

“Gotta catch me first, then!” Amity stuck out a playful tongue. When Luz lunged at her, she simply jogged backward, away from the angry baby. Her angry baby.

Luz stomped in frustration. “This isn’t fair! I’m nowhere near your level of athletic ability.” She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Amity awkwardly stood a few feet ahead. After a moment of witnessing her girlfriend pout, Amity walked back.

“Hey, I’m sorry about that. I was just teasing and it got out of hand-“ Luz suddenly leaped out with a determined look, gripping Amity around the waist and refusing to let go. She then rubbed her wet hair onto Amity’s shirt, making sure every bit was dried off.

Luz pulled back and grinned proudly at Amity.

“I got you!”

All Amity could do was stare down at the girl. _You sure do._

“Now, where’s my treat you promised?” Luz asked, pushing away. That was when Amity felt just how wet her clothes were. A funny shape drenched through her white tee, and Luz could finally see just how fit her girlfriend was. And the answer was _very_. If Luz ever needed a model for poses, she had just the person in mind. But then an embarrassed Amity put on a dry jacket to cover up her abdominal area, sealing away the muscles.

Amity coughed and pulled at her collar. “Y-yeah. Let’s go. I know a place I think you’ll like.”

\--

How did a well-known assassin in the killing industry find herself posing for a sketch butt naked? Even Amity herself didn’t know. Luz just asked, and like the lovesick person she was, she just followed along.

“Are you almost done?” Amity shivered, not just from the cold. She wasn’t used to exposing herself like this. Heck, she never exposed herself like this. If her bosses saw what she was up to, she would be the laughingstock of the company for a long time.

Luz muttered something in Spanish. She held up her pencil to measure proportions. “Just hold still for a bit! Nearly finished… You’re doing so great, sweetie.”

Amity didn’t know how much longer she could hold the pose for. Also, her nose was itchy… Finally, after an eternity crawled by, Luz turned her easel around for the model to see. “How is it?” Before Amity could answer, she ran into the bathroom to put her clothes back on.

“Is that what I really look like? I have muscles there?” Amity laughed and felt her body. “You’re a great artist, baby. It looks so real.”

“Thanks!” Luz beamed. “Now, could you hold your hand out like this and pretend you’re running from something scary? Left leg a little lower… no wait higher… hand here and twist your wrists and hold it right there! Perfect.”

Amity audibly groaned. Another one?

“Hey, you made me run for an entire week in the wee mornings when I could be sleeping. I think I can ask this from you.”

“But I got you snacks afterward! What do I get in return for being your personal model?”

Luz thought about it. “How about this: I can’t complain about running with you anymore, and you can’t complain about posing for me. You don’t need to get me anything afterward, and neither do I.”

“Sounds good.” Amity nodded her head slightly, afraid to mess up the pose. Once she sneezed close towards the end and Luz almost blew a fuse. The assassin didn’t understand why Luz couldn’t just take a picture, but the artist argued something about the lighting and not feeling the magic through a screen. Amity decided not to talk back to her girlfriend during her “I’m concentrating mode.” It was a mode that didn’t happen often, but once she was in the zone, nothing else mattered besides completing her goal. And Amity admired that part of Luz just as much as she liked the cute side.


End file.
